Loghain Mac Tir
} |name = Loghain Mac Tir |image = Loghain.png |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Warrior |rank = Lieutenant/Boss |title = Teyrn of Gwaren Regent of Ferelden Hero of River Dane Grey Warden (conditional) Senior Warden (conditional) |specialization = Champion |family = Gareth of Oswin (father) Maeve Mac Tir (wife) Anora (daughter) Cailan Theirin (son-in-law) Kieran (son, conditional) |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens After the Joining The Tower of Ishal (Quest) The Landsmeet The Battle of Denerim Here Lies the Abyss |voice = Simon Templeman |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age |affiliation = Grey Wardens (conditional) }} Loghain Mac Tir was born into an occupied Ferelden and with King Maric Theirin drove out the Orlesian Empire more than thirty years before the events of the Fifth Blight. Loghain was raised to the position of Teyrn of Gwaren for his service to King Maric. To Ferelden, he represents ideals of hard work and independence. After King Maric was lost at sea, Loghain became responsible for defending Ferelden and guiding his naive and inexperienced son-in-law, King Cailan Theirin. Background Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Teyrn of Gwaren After the end of the war against the Orlesians, King Maric gave Loghain the vacant teyrnir of Gwaren in order to elevate him to nobility. This gift came with some significant drawbacks: Gwaren had suffered under Orlesian rule for years and was in a state of serious disrepair; as no Orlesian governor had wanted to reside in Gwaren due to its remote location, the castle was nearly in ruins. Upon arriving in Gwaren for the first time since its liberation, Loghain took one look at his new home and gave it up for lost, choosing to live inside a tent pitched in the middle of the courtyard while seeing to the harbor's repairs. After a month, the people of Gwaren sent a representative to speak with Loghain, wondering whether he was going to abandon the keep and the village as had their previous lords. The representative they sent was Maeve, who came from a long line of cabinet-makers and had little tolerance for those who neglected to care for their furniture. Her meeting with Loghain quickly turned into a shouting match; in the end, she reminded him that he wouldn't be teyrn of anything unless his freeholders swore fealty to him, which they wouldn't do if he left Castle Gwaren crumbling and empty. Loghain reluctantly followed her advice, appointing Maeve to supervise the keep's repairs. He asked her to marry him two months later, and she accepted. In the first years of Maric's reign, Loghain spent most of his time in Denerim while his wife ruled Gwaren. Teyrna Maeve was an incomparable foreman, and the terynir rebuilt itself under her guidance. Due to his long absences, Loghain started taking his young daughter Anora to court with him in 9:10. King Maric's Disappearance When King Maric Theirin disappeared at sea while en route to Wycome in 9:25 Dragon, Teyrn Loghain spent almost two years searching for his lost friend, consuming much of the royal treasury and the majority of the Fereldan navy. The search was futile, and when Loghain claimed that Orlais had purposefully sunk King Maric's vessel in order to prevent Marcher unity, he was called off by his daughter, Queen Anora Theirin, and a united Bannorn. It was time to mourn the king, they said, and so, in 9:27, a massive state funeral was held in Denerim's chantry.Codex entry: King Maric's Helm King Maric's death and Anora's marriage to King Cailan Theirin put an end to Loghain's visits to Denerim for a time. He returned to his wife in Gwaren, and remained in relative peace and quiet for the next three years. When Teyrna Maeve died in 9:28, the king, the queen and the entire royal court traveled to Castle Gwaren for her funeral. When they left, Loghain left with them for the final time. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age: Inquisition Hawke contacted Loghain to help them investigate Red Lyrium. Loghain however was concerned about corruption in the Grey Warden ranks and went into hiding. Hawke and the Inquisitor rendezvoused with Loghain in a smuggler's cave in Crestwood to see what his investigation uncovered. Loghain explains that he was investigating if Corypheus could have survived fatal wounds just like an Archdemon can. Yet in the middle of his investigation, every Grey Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling which Loghain believes is being elicited by Corypheus. Believing that their end is near, Warden-Commander Clarel planned on using a blood magic ritual that would end all Blights before they all perished. Loghain was branded a traitor for protesting Clarel's plan and went into hiding. Loghain, Hawke, and the Inquisitor scouted the ancient Tevinter ritual tower in the Western Approach to investigate a Grey Warden congregation. At the tower, the party witnessed Grey Warden mages sacrificing their fellow Wardens to summon demons. They are being led by Livius Erimond, a Venatori Magister who convinced Clarel to use their blood magic techniques to raise a demon army to invade the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake. The demon binding rituals Erimond taught the Grey Warden mages however has the side effect of enslaving them to Corypheus, who will use them to conquer Thedas. Erimond escapes to Adamant Fortress while the Inquisitor's party confronts the enslaved Wardens of the tower. Hawke and Loghain joined the Inquisition as they lay siege to Adamant Fortress. They confront Erimond and Clarel about the truth of the demon binding ritual and attempted to sway the Wardens against Erimond. When Erimond summoned Corypheus' dragon to deal with the Inquisition, Clarel had a change of heart and betrayed Erimond. The dragon attacked and a massive battle ensued. After which, the Inquisition pursued Clarel. Clarel inflicted her wrath on Erimond but was killed by the dragon he had summoned. Clarel's last act was casting a spell that subdued the dragon but its crash caused the ground beneath them to crumble, resulting in the party to fall off the ramparts. The Inquisitor used their mark to open a rift to transport the party to the Fade. The Inquisitor finds some kind of spirit that poses as Divine Justinia V who briefs the Inquisitor that they are in the realm of a Nightmare demon and that the Inquisitor must recover the memories it took from them. As the Inquisitor recovers these memories, they remember how the mortal Divine was bound by Grey Wardens and sacrificed to power an orb- an orb which the Inquisitor picked up and gave them the mark, and how the spirit in the Divine's form was the one who led the Inquisitor out of the Fade after the creation of the Breach. Once Hawke realized that the Grey Wardens had a hand in sacrificing the Divine to further Corypheus' schemes, Hawke becomes incensed and accuses the Grey Wardens of being out of control and need to be checked. Loghain is defensive about the accusation, and argues that the Wardens were most likely mind controlled by Corypheus and that Hawke themselves have caused much chaos by causing the mage rebellion. The spirit leads the Inquisitor's party to a rift but the Nightmare is preventing their escape. The spirit sacrifices itself to weaken the Nightmare and the Inquisitor's party defeats the Aspect of the Nightmare blocking their escape. The party reaches the rift but either Hawke or Loghain must stay behind to distract the Nightmare for the party to leave. Hawke can sacrifice themselves to atone for freeing Corypheus or Loghain can sacrifice himself to atone for all the harm the Grey Wardens have done. If Loghain survives he will take command of the surviving Grey Wardens. After deferring judgement of what the Grey Wardens should do next to the Inquisitor, he will travel to Weisshaupt to brief the Grey Wardens of what had transpired. }} Strategy Gifts Loghain is fond of maps; giving these as gifts will significantly boost his approval. }} Initial statistics Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: Specialization Talents Equipment Plot skills Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age: Origins * '"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" * "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." * "Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" * "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I've not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield." * (On the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden) "Hate doesn't describe it. I've seen painted, masked lords beat an old farmer to death with riding crops. To this day, I don't know why. Is that hate? I saw good, sensible men fighting armored chevaliers with nothing—no weapons, no armies, not even hope of success—to see the occupation end. Is that hate?" * "Please, I have done... so much wrong. Allow me to do one last thing right." Dialogue * Loghain: "So, there is some of Maric in you after all. Good." * Alistair: "Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." Dragon Age: Inquisition Dialogue *'Nightmare': Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, the brilliant commander. Pity the one time you tried to rule, you failed so miserably. You had to be beaten, humiliated, lest you destroy your own country. You even doomed the Wardens by bringing the Inquisitor down on them. You destroy everything you touch. * Loghain: Is that all you've got? It's nothing I've not said to myself. Trivia * The name "Mac Tir" means "son of the land." It was given to him by Maric after the Battle of River DaneCodex entry: Arms of Mac Tir ** However this conflicts with Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne where he introduces himself mentioning his last name.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 96 * Loghain's wife is named "Maeve" in Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, though David Gaider has stated that this is an error. * Loghain owned a mabari when he was a child. He named her Adalla, and had her for 10 years before an Orlesian took her to use her for breeding with his hunting dogs. Some time later Loghain was reunited with his dog, when the Orlesian threw the mabari out of a moving wagon. The dog was so weak that it died a week later in Loghain's lap. * Loghain does not get along with any of the Warden's companions except for Dog. He seems to like the mabari, and shares stories of his own dog Adalla with him, as well as offers him treats such as cheese and ham.}} Gallery Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien.png|Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien at Ostagar. Young Loghain.jpg|Loghain during the rebellion against Orlais. Loghain_Mac_Tir_(HoDA).png|Loghain Mac Tir in Heroes of Dragon Age. log2.png|Loghain tarot See also * Mac Tir family References de:Loghain Mac Tir es:Loghain Mac Tir ru:Логэйн Мак-Тир pl:Loghain Mac Tir Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Fereldans Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors